A Child of Hades
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Enella's family died around the Civil War and Reconstruction periods. She alone is alive, having found the "Lotus Inn". She finds herself being brought to Camp and meets the secret survivor...
1. Bit of My Past

A BIT OF MY PAST

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters that Mr. Riordan had made for his series.**

A BIT OF MY PAST

"What a weird place" was my first thought when I woke up. I had a dream including something about gods, something like a pitchfork, a lightning bolt and something called the "Helm of Darkness."

The place had twelve cabins. One had lightning bolts engraved on its walls. The one next to that one had peacocks on its walls. Near the other side of the lightning bolts one, there was one with waves and other things that reminded me of the ocean. Next to the ocean one, was one that had a dead boar head hanging above its door. Next to "Boar Door," was one that sort of reminded me of the sun. Then two more on that side, one that clinks and a few sparks came from, the other was poorly built. On the side of the peacocks one, was one engraved with pictures of grain/wheat; then one with owls engraved on it; next was one with moons/bows; another one that had a "love" effect somehow; and the last one's walls were practically grape vines. Maybe thou has heard of it.

Miz Liz entered my room. She's my mother's friend. "How was thy night?"

I forced a smile, trying to cover my confusedness from the dream. My family and a few of my mother's friends still use "thou," "thee," and "thy." And whenever we write what is now currently "Miss" we write "Miz" or "Missus." "Fine, Miz Liz. How was thy night?"

Miz Liz nodded. "A good night, but not as well as others I've had."

Trying to stop from laughing, I nodded. Miz Liz always said that whenever she was replying to me about her night; but when she's replying to others, she says a great night every night.

Miz Liz smiled, knowing what I was trying to do. "Well, Miz Enella, I know not why thee is laughing, for this is not a matter to be laughing upon, but, as rude as it may be, I must say, I'd be laughing too."

I was able to stop after a few minutes. "Any news from my father?"

She nodded after a long pause. "Thy father is ill." Miz Liz said with a frown. "Ill while at Chancellorsville."

"And Pierce? Is Percy OK?" Pierce, or Percy, was my older brother. His name at birth was Reginmund, or, at least, that's what my parents tell me. When he was learning his name, no matter how much my parents told him it wasn't his name, he wrote "Pierce" for some reason. So, everyone began calling him Pierce, though some called him Percy. He would be twenty next week. My mom, Miz Liz, his friends, our family, and I hope he can even live until then. But Miz Liz and Mother already knew what happened to him.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Miz Liz began.

My hope for Percy fell. People called me Ellie if they wanted to pretend they weren't talking to me- like times when something bad happened. I knew why Miz Liz was calling me Ellie now.

_Percy was dead._

"He died at battle, didn't he?" I sobbed. Why, why did he have to leave? Why did he have to leave me, when I only knew him half of my life? He was out at war for the past two, and I first met him when I was three, for he and Father went to find a new place to live. Percy. Dead. Father. Ill. My Mother may be lost too if Father died, her cause of death would be grief. I would follow then soon after, once being forced to live on the street, from lack of food and probably water. I started to cry.

"Oh, Ellie." Miz Liz placed her arm around me. I quickly pushed it off. "Pierce died in battle. He died a strong young man. A proud young man. We should be proud that he didn't die a coward."

"It doesn't matter. He's dead. I lost him..." I stated. "He's gone..." My eyes drifted to a place in the room, the far wall, the bottom left area.

The ring.

I waited until Miz Liz left me alone in my room before I removed two bricks. There was a small black box tied with a piece of twine.

The ring was inside the box. The ring Pierce was going to give to the woman he loved, who loved him back.

I slowly untied the box, and unwrapped the small circlet of metal. Engraved on the ring was "The Love of My Life" in curly letters. I didn't read that; I never learned how to read. Pierce told me what it said. The five years he was here, he spent about ten minutes each day polishing the ring. When I was six, he decided to let me keep the ring in my room when he wasn't polishing it.

Rubbing the circlet with my right hand, I thought how I would tell Brittany.

Brittany said she would wait for Pierce to come home so they could marry. They both believed neither of them would leave until they wed. They thought neither of them would move, fall in love with another, or anything. But I don't think they thought one of them would die first.

"Enella, can I come in?" It was Brittany.

"All right," I said quietly. I sniffled.

Brittany opened the door and sat down with me in the corner. She stared at the ring in my hand. "Was that... Percy's gift... for me?" She asked softly and slowly.

I nodded. "He polished it everyday for at least a good ten minute. He started to let me hold it for him when I was only six. When he left for battle, he told me to take care of it for him 'till he came back." I started to cry again.

"Oh," Brittany wrapped herself around me. This time, unlike with Miz Liz, I let her. "I know, Enella. I miss him too,"

"I wish he never left to go to the war. Then, maybe this would have never happened." I sobbed.

"So do I, Enella," Brittany whispered.

We cried for a good hour together in the small corner of my room.

_-Present-_

I just thought you would want little of my history there. I was only ten. My brother died in the Civil War. My father died of his illness in the war too. My mother, she died of a high fever; that or some sickness without a cure- well, a cure then. Miz Liz had lived with her husband, who died at war too, and Miz Liz got shot while working at her small garden. She said in her will, either, if she had any, her children would have her property if her husband died already, or the next family member or friend that could get it. Guess who got it. If you said me, you were wrong. Brittany is her niece, so, she got it. My becoming an orphan and Brittany getting Miz Liz's house was within a week of each other. Brittany took me in, knowing I would have no home, since I barely turned 11 and wasn't old enough to take care of a house myself. Brittany died at the age of 24. Cancer. A lot of death in a four-year range.

Here's a time-line of my life so far:

1853: I am born on July 24th.

1856: I meet my father and brother.

1861: Civil War starts.

1863: Pierce, aka "Percy," died.

1864: My father died.

1865: Civil War ends.

January 1866: My mother died.

August 1866: Miz Liz died.

1867: Brittany died.

1868: I am declared missing.

April present: I am found, after a few long hundreds of year.

July present: I turn 15.

Now, let's see. If the year now was, say, 2008, I would be dead, right? And yet I'm here? I don't know how, either. I stayed at a motel or something which let me stay for free. I sewed most of my time there in my room, locked up. It seemed like no one knew I was still there.

Then, one day, a man wearing weird clothes- or what seemed weird to me, but what I wore was weird to everyone else- came into my room, without opening the door. I didn't notice then, though.

"Enella, you are in the wrong place," The man said. He held a weird staff in his hand and I swear, that his shoes suddenly got wings and he was floating for a few minutes. "You should be back in New York,"

_New York._

The place where Mother died.

The place where Miz Liz died.

The place where Brittany died.

The place where _they_ left me for the dangers of nature to take care of.

I shook my head fiercely. I would _not_ go back to a place where so many horrible things happened to me. "No. I won't go back."

He sighed and floated over to where I sat. He sat down next to me. "Enella, your father is alive."

I stared at the strange man. "First of all, how does thou know my name? And second, my father died during the Civil War."

"That wasn't your father." He said after a while.

"OK, let me guess, next thou is going to tell me that my mother wasn't my real mother; that my brother wasn't my real brother." I snapped.

The man seemed shocked a bit. He stared away from me. "No. Your mother really was you mother, as Reginmund was your real brother. But the father that died in the war wasn't really your' or Reginmund's father."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Only my mother, father, Pierce himself, and I knew Pierce's real name.

"As for how I know your name, now is not the time." Then, he quickly added, "Nor how I know your brother's real name."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

Even though the man turned his face away, I could tell that he was smirking.


	2. What a Weird PlaceAgain

"WHAT A WEIRD PLACE"... AGAIN

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mr. Riordan's characters.**

"WHAT A WEIRD PLACE"... AGAIN

The man gave me a cloak to wear. Honestly, I didn't know why though. It was June, it was summer. It would be hot outside. But still, I wore it.

"Hurry, now," He said. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Why?" I asked.

The man just rushed me out of the building instead of answering. "Hurry." He repeated firmly.

I looked at my surroundings. Everything was a blur. But we couldn't have been moving _that_ fast, could we? I mean, I barely took five steps! By the time I had took twenty steps, the man stopped and rested. He looked like he had ran the Trail of Tears. Then he grabbed my hand again and we were on the move again. This time, I had only stepped fifty more steps until we stopped.

"We're here." He said. "Welcome to Long Island, New York."

Long Island? Uh... I opened my mouth to speak but the man interrupted.

"We better get you to the Camp. It's not safe for you outside of it." He muttered.

Camp? Not safe? What? "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, like how a person would say if they blurted out their best friend's secret on accident and were trying to cover up.

This time he grabbed my wrist and he began to run again. He was practically dragging me this time. I was tripping and flailing. I actually fell down on the ground. It seemed to take a bit longer this time, and our surroundings seemed to be a bit less blur.

He stopped at a hill with a pine tree with something golden on one of its branches. There were two people walking up the other side of the hill wearing orange shirts, talking to each other.

I turned to him to ask him where I was but he was gone.

"Hey!" One of the people on the hill yelled. I turned to him. It felt cold and I was just about to tighten the cloak that the man gave me but that was gone too. "Who are you?"

"Enella!" I replied.

"Middle or last name?" The other asked.

"Enella Hade-Moses Jackson!" I answered.

The two talked among themselves a bit. I heard the first one say "Hade. It's just one letter away from..." That's it.

"Your parents?" The second wondered.

They were playing Twenty Questions with me, I found out later. "Dead! My father, Jacob Jackson, died in Chancellorsville; my mother, Cassandra Kristi Jackson, or Cassandra Moses before she was married, died of illness!"

"Any siblings?"

"One. My brother, Reginmund Poseido-Moses Jackson, died in Chancellorsville also." It hurt me to say that.

"Any other family?" They said this only after saying something else among themselves.

"None that I know of."

"What year were you born in?"

"1853!"

They talked among themselves again.

"What year did your father and brother die?"

"Brother died in 1963; father died in 1864."

"During the Civil War?"

"Yes,"

They seemed to have enough information. "Can you get over the hill?"

"Can I get over the hill? I had to climb over the mountains! Of course I can!" I picked up my long skirts and climbed.

When I got near the top, I found out that the people were both male. I couldn't tell any details, though.

"Need some help?" The first one asked as he reached his hand out.

"Thanks." I gladly took his hand, thankful. I looked up at the people... "Percy?"

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

How did this girl know my name?

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I... I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else." The girl replied, looking away.

"Do you know her?" Grover whispered so she couldn't hear.

I shook my head. "Never seen her in my life,"

I pulled Enella up. She was inside the boundaries of the Camp. She was a Demigod.

"Who's that you got there?" Annabeth inquired as she came up the hill. "Hi,"

Enella just nodded her reply. She stared at the Camp as if she was dreaming.

"Her name's Enella Hade-Moses Jackson." Grover answered.

"Oh. A sister of your's?" Annabeth half-joked... At least, I think she was joking...

"No. If you haven't noticed, you haven't seen her in the house whenever I IM my mom." I stated.

"Right. So..." She lowered her voice. "Her god parent?"

"Her middle name is just one letter away from a god- not the Moses part. The Hade part. We're not sure if that is true, though." Grover answered.

"She says her parents are Cassandra Moses Jackson and Jacob Jackson." I lowered my voice also. "She was born in 1853."

Enella stood and brushed her old dress clean of dead leaves and dirt. "Let's get going." She said simply. She began to go down the hill.

"No wonder she's dressed like that." Annabeth muttered. "I'm guessing the Lotus Hotel?"

I shrugged. "Most likely. Unless some god or goddess gave her eternal youth."

We followed her down the hill, wondering who was her immortal parent.

-Later-

"Ah, another camper." Chiron said as he saw the four of us walking near him and Mr. D. He was in his wheelchair and they were playing pinochle with some poor satyrs. "Who may you be?"

"Enella Hade-Moses Jackson, sir." Great. She even knew to call people "sir" when needed. I bet she calls people "miss" and "Mrs." also.

"And you were born in what year and what state?" Chiron continued. Mr. D wasn't really interested with Enella but I'm sure he didn't want to "welcome" her to Camp.

"I was born in New York and in 1853, sir." Enella replied, her hands behind her back, closing and opening. She was probably nervous or something.

Chiron didn't show any shock. Maybe he was shocked. I don't know. "I see. Your family's names?"

"My parents are Jacob Jackson and Cassandra Moses Jackson. My brother's name was Reginmund Poseido-Moses Jackson, but everyone called him Pierce or Percy, sir." Enella sounded sad, probably remembering what had happened, what she had told Grover and me earlier: that her family were all dead.

Now Grover and I knew why she had known my name. Maybe I looked like her brother enough for her to think that I was him.

"Ah." Chiron gave a quick glance at me, probably thinking what Grover and I had just clarified. "Are any of them still alive?"  
"No sir. My father died of illness at Chancellorsville, and my brother died in battle there too. My mother also died of illness." Enella somehow kept an emotionless face yet her voice showed that she may cry soon.

"Family friends?" Chiron was probably seeing if he could figure out who her immortal parent was; or if he also thought it was Hades, he was making sure.

"Miz Liz- her real name was Elizabeth- and Brittany, Miz Liz's niece. They died the two years after the War." It must hurt her to say this. It seemed like everyone she knew well died. And it seemed my prediction about her saying "miss" was wrong- she said "miz" or "miss" but with a "z" instead of the two "s"s.

Chiron nodded. I guess he had gotten some information about her before because he said right after that, "Where have you been the past few years? You had been declared missing in 1868," Note that he said "few" instead of "centuries." He was probably trying to tell her about everything at a steady pace. Telling her that she was at least two-hundred years old would be too much for one time.

"Yes sir, I was. I had traveled and found an inn there that let me stay for free." Enella answered.

"Lotus Hotel?" I wondered.

"No, Lotus Inn." Enella stated.

"Close enough," I said under my breath.

"Who took you here?" Chiron asked.

"A man. He never told me his name." She paused. "He had a staff that had two snakes on it and I'm sure that wings came out of his sandals, sir."

Hermes. It was for sure him. Unless someone took his winged-sandals and staff from him, which is pretty much impossible.

"Thank you, Enella." Chiron turned back to the game. "Do you three mind showing Enella around the camp? Mr. D and I have to talk." Grover, Annabeth and I said yes. The satyrs took it as a chance to escape and left.

We walked a bit in silence.

"Who are they?" Enella inquired. It had been a while since she had spoken so I had forgotten she was there.

"The man in the wheelchair is Chiron. The other 'man' is Mr. D." Annabeth answered.

"Why did the two people playing cards with Chiron and Mr. D have fur pants? And shoes that look like goats' feet?" I had turned to Grover but he had on pants and his fake feet on.

"Tell her, Goat Boy. You're the one who can explain it better than us," Annabeth whispered to him.

"They're satyrs." That came out fast. "They weren't wearing fur pants nor shoes that look like goats' feet. Their lower halves are goat and upper half human."

"'They're'? 'Their'?" Enella repeated. "But aren't you one too?"

Annabeth and I turned to Grover. How did she know? Grover just shrugged at us then said, "I am."

"How is that possible?" Enella wondered.

Grover shrugged again. "I dunno. Ask Pan." I wasn't sure if he actually knew but luckily, if he did, he didn't bother to say it.

"Pan? Why would I ask a frying pan?" For a girl who knew Grover was a satyr when he was passing as a human, you'd think she would know that he meant the god Pan, not the cooking pan.

"Chiron may explain to you later," I said as Grover was shaking his head.

We were near Cabin Eleven, the Hermes Cabin.

"This is-" Annabeth began.

"The Hermes Cabin." Enella finished. We all stared at her. "Next to that is the Hephaestus Cabin. Then the Apollo Cabin, Ares Cabin and Poseidon Cabin. Across from here is the Dionysus Cabin, then the Aphrodite Cabin, Artemis Cabin, Athena Cabin and Demeter Cabin. Near the Demeter Cabin is the Hera Cabin and next to that is the Zeus Cabin." She finally noticed us staring. "I don't know how I know. I just had a dream sometime in 1863 when I found out that Percy died." It was still weird how her brother was called Percy and I am called Percy too. I think that it was me who died whenever she says that her brother died.

Annabeth began again. "The Hermes Cabin is where you will be until we know who your parents are."

"I already know who my parents are: Cassandra Moses Jackson and Jacob Jackson." Enella interrupted.

"We think that one of your-" I began.

"Parents aren't really mine? That's what the man told me. I don't believe that." Enella finished. She needs to know when not to interrupt.

"If you are in here, then one of your parents aren't your real one. We think that your father wasn't." Grover stated.

"No, no, no! My father was my real one!" She quickly sat down and put her head between her hands. "No... you're lying... Jacob was my real father..."

It was hard to convince this girl. It would be a while until she'll accept that her father may be the Lord of the Dead.

"Look," I whispered. I pointed at Enella's forehead. There was a glow.

It didn't look like anything at first- maybe some kind of oblong. Then it began to form into something that seemed familiar...

"The Helm of Darkness." Annabeth gasped.

So. It was true. Enella was Hades' daughter. Like Bianca and Nico Di Angelo were his kids. At least she wasn't the only kid who had a certain parent- cough, such as, cough, Thalia and, cough, me, cough. I was just surprised that Hades had been able to claim Enella.

"I'm going to tell Chiron." Grover said as he left and ran to the Big House.

Annabeth sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I've never helped someone accept that their parent was a god or goddess. I decided to sit down on the other side of Enella and wait for Grover to come back with Chiron.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

No. No, no, no, no, no. Jacob was my real father. There is no way someone else was my father. No one could take Jacob's place as my father. I'd like to see someone try to.

The girl and the boy sat down next to me. The girl was trying to comfort me, and I don't really know what the boy was doing.

"What are your names? And the satyr too. I never got to asking," I asked. I didn't want to keep on calling them "the girl," "the boy," and "the satyr."

They were silent for a while. I guess they weren't expecting that.

"I'm Annabeth." The girl answered.  
"My name is Perseus, or Percy." The boy paused. I know why. I had called him "Percy" earlier because I had thought he was Pierce. Or maybe he was thinking about how Pierce had died, and that he had shared his nickname. "The satyr is Grover." He said finally.

I gave a slight nod, though I hadn't lifted my head yet.  
_Clop, clop, clop, clop!_ Hooves. Grover?

I looked up, peaking through my fingers. No, it wasn't Grover. It was Chiron. And he was _half horse._ A centaur, Percy told me later.

"Enella?" Chiron asked.

"Yes?" I was trying to speak with few words.

"Your father claimed you."

Only then did I look up. "What do you mean?"

Chiron sighed. "Your father clarified that you were his daughter."

"How could my father- Jacob- clarify that I was his daughter if he is dead?" I inquired.

He sighed again. "I meant your real father, Hades."

"AKA, the Lord of the Dead." Grover said, coming over.

I stared at them. Why do they keep on saying that my father wasn't Jacob? "What Lord of the Dead?"

"Do you know where Greece is?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. "Do you know what myths are?" I nodded again. "Well, Hades is the brother of the sky god, Zeus. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades divided the land to rule after they defeated the Titans, the rulers before them. Zeus got the sky; Poseidon got the sea, though he is also known as the Earth-Shaker; and Hades got the dead. His land is the Underworld, the place where dead go to."

"But aren't those myths?" I replied. "I mean, there can't possibly be all these Greek gods."

"Mr. D is the Greek wine god." Percy said quickly. "His name is Dionysus. Of course, he gets annoyed when you call him that."

"No way." I shook my head. "Mr. D cannot be a god; my father was Jacob Jackson, not the Greek Lord of the Dead; and myths are _not_ real!" I buried my head in my arms again. "No. I won't believe it. You're all lying."

Most of me wanted to believe they were wrong. But there was still part of me that knew that they were telling the truth. That Jacob wasn't my father- the Lord of the Dead was. That Greek myths are real. Everything that they told me.

Was it all true?

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Chiron told Enella to sit with me at the Poseidon table for dinner. I asked him why. He gave me the following reasons: 1. Hades doesn't have a table or cabin here. 2. Since her brother's father was most likely Poseidon, then she is allowed to sit there. 3. There's no room in the Hermes Cabin. 4. And she's your closest cousin after Thalia.

Well, anyway, every camper found out that she was a Hades' daughter. Now Enella was "Ghost Girl."

Annabeth had finished showing Enella around Camp. They finished the tour at one- Enella had entered camp at around noon. They came over to me just as I was about to go to Monster Assault Techniques with the Hermes Cabin. She had stayed with us until that ended. She went to the Climbing Wall while Annabeth and I had gone to the Canoe Races. We didn't see her much until dinner.

Enella got behind me in line to get food and we sat across from each other. We waited for a while until it was time to do our offerings. She took the best slice of bread she had, best part of her steak, and so on. She looked at the ground, then the sky. She seemed to be wondering if she was Hades' daughter. She was just leaving the fire by the time I near the table.

When the last person sat down, Chiron stomped a hoof on the marble.

"Oh yes." Mr. D muttered. "We have a new camper, Ella Had-Moss Johnson." Then Chiron was about to correct him but...

"Excuse me, but my name is Enella Hade-Moses Jackson." Didn't the girl know when she was supposed to be quiet? Everyone stared at her, whispering.

"Yes, yes. Enella Hade-Moses Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, and so on." Mr. D seemed irritated at her.

"Tonight is Capture the Flag with the Ares Cabin and the Athena Cabin as the winners." Chiron announced.

With the announcements made, everyone began to talk and eat.

Enella was just staring blankly at people and things. She barely ate her food. She watched me drink my blue coke, Chiron and Mr. D talk, and watched a lot of things. She drank some water. "What's Capture the Flag?" She asked me.

Even though she was sitting across from me, it was hard to remember she was there when she barely spoke.

"Well, basically, there's two teams. Each team has a flag. One team tries to get the other's flag. First one to get the other team's flag wins. We do this every Friday." I briefly answered.

"That's it?" Enella replied. "Seems easy."

"But you have weapons." I added.

"What? What kind?" She seemed to like weapons... Of course, she was Hades' kid.

"Swords, shields, magic items." I responded.

"And magic items would be...?"

"Well, Annabeth has a cap that makes her invisible. That's one. I have Riptide and this shield- a watch that becomes one- my half-brother gave me. Thalia- but she isn't at Camp anymore- has a bracelet that becomes a shield." I listed.

Enella nodded. She seemed all right with this now. "All right."

Dinner finished and it was time for the game.

"The Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, and the Hephaestus Cabins are Team Red. The Athena, Hermes, Demeter, and Poseidon Cabins are Team Silver." Chiron announced.

The teams formed and everyone took their armor, the Red Team having a wild boar on their shields and Team Silver with Aegis on the shields.

Hopefully Enella doesn't get killed on her first day.


	3. Memories Remembered

MEMORIES REMEMBERED

MEMORIES REMEMBERED

Disclaimer: Do not own anyone besides (main) Enella and Pierce.

I had changed into "jeans" before I had gotten into this "armor." There was this drawing of another shield with a woman that had snakes for hair on the shield I was given. The sword felt weird in my hand.

"Here, hold the sword in your right hand." Someone told me.

I nodded, thinking it was probably someone from one of the other cabins. I held the sword in my right hand.

"Hold the grip, down here." The person said and I saw his hands show me where to grip the sword properly. "Make sure you hold the shield here," He pointed at the handle. "Don't hold it anywhere else,"

Nodding again, I held the sword and shield right. "OK,"

"Oh, and here." The person put a necklace on me. The charm was two simple letters: C and H. Cassandra and... Hades?

I looked up at the person, confused. I saw him smile and suddenly he grasped me.

"I'll always be here with you, En," He whispered in my ear.

"Pierce?" I wondered. Only Pierce called me En.

He stared into my eyes with his own dark blue ones, his black hair reaching just above his eyes. "Don't ever forget me, En."

"I won't. I'll never forget you, Pierce." I replied, tears falling.

The conch sounded and Pierce smiled one last time at me before he disappeared.

"Who were you talking to?" Percy asked me.

"Nobody, sir." I said absent-minded.

"'Sir'?" Percy repeated. "Enella, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm all right, sir." Again, I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. I was just glad that I got to see Pierce again.

"Come on. We're supposed to make sure the other team doesn't get into our boundaries." Percy stated as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the river.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I think there was something wrong with Enella. She started to call me "sir" and Annabeth "miz" suddenly.

"What does CH stand for?" I asked randomly when we reached our post.

"Huh?" Enella seemed to be back to her normal self. "Oh, this. I think Cassandra and... and..." She stammered.

"Hades?" I suggested.

She nodded. "My brother just gave it to me."

Wasn't Pierce dead? "How did your brother give it to you just now if he's dead?"

"I don't know. He had begun telling me how to hold the sword and shield first then he gave it to me." She shrugged. "Since you people keep on insisting that I'm Hades' kid, then wouldn't I be able to see the souls of the dead?"

"Never got to asking Bianca or Nico." I replied.

"Who?" She wondered.

"Your half-siblings. Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." I stated. "Bianca died during a Quest and Nico ran away. But what I do know is that it was easier for Bianca to kill the Dragon-Soldiers."

When Enella was about to ask who the Dragon-Soldiers were but two angry yells were heard.

"I'm going to get you this time, Prissy!" Clarisse. God, how many times must we go through this? Pretty much like the first time I played Capture the Flag but now I know that all I had to do was drench myself in the river then, you know.

"Prissy?" Enella repeated. "What-?"

"Nothing. Just get ready to fight." I interrupted. "And watch out for Clarisse's spear,"

"Who's Clarisse?" Enella asked.

"The one who called me 'Prissy,'" I muttered. I jumped into the river.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at Percy as he got out of the river.

"You'll see." He replied.

"Get your sword ready!" Pierce's voice told me.

I wonder how Pierce knew so much about swords, I thought. I held the sword steady and gripped the shield handle hard.

"Keep your chest protected with your shield; you don't want the spear or swords in your chest." I moved the shield in front of my chest. Pierce led me through some things to keep me safe from any of the weapons. "And if too many people attack you at once, when you say mother' and Hades' name, there will be help. Also, never, _never_, remove the necklace I gave you." He disappeared again.

Clarisse and the rest of her friends came running. She had her spear point aimed at Percy. Her friends, five of them in all, came toward me- well, one of them went to help Clarisse attack Percy and the other four went to me.

"Oh god." I said under my breath. I got back into my stand and kept my shield in front of my chest as Pierce told me to.

The first one who came at me was a girl with messy black hair and fire seemed to be in her eyes. She had her sword pointed towards me.

I quickly dropped my shield and sword. My mother had told me that self-defense was important. She had me practice thirty minutes to one hour kicking a couple of pillows or something to make sure I could protect myself when there was no one besides the attacker and myself. Even Brittany had me do it when my mother died. When I entered the Inn, I still did it. So I was pretty good at it.

The girl smirked, probably thinking that I would be easy prey.

"Cassia, don't-!" The other girl that was heading for me began.

Cassia. So that was her name. Anyway...

"Why not? She let her weapon down! She's practically giving herself up!" Cassia stopped to say that at the girl. The two boys were saying that she shouldn't, too.

Now who's the easy victim?

Cassia rolled her eyes and continued to attack me.

"Wait until the last possible second." So Pierce was still here. Good.

I waited. And waited. And waited. Cassia was twelve feet away. Ten. Eight. Six. Five...

"Go!" Pierce told me and I kicked. Right in the lower ribs. Ouch. I had been kicked and punched there before. Really hurts.

Groaning, Cassia fell to her knees. "You're gonna pay..." She said softly. She was holding her lower ribs, moaning and groaning.

The other girl, the one that tried to warn Cassia, and the two boys backed away, now alert and they got my message. The boys knew well enough not to get in close range because of that but the girl decided she would take the chance.

"Sure... Warn me then go for it yourself, Kylie." Cassia groaned.

"Shut up." Kylie told her then kicked her and Cassia groaned a bit more. She had the same fire in her eyes. "String-like" black hair. She came back towards me with her sword.

"Pick up your sword!" Pierce shouted at me. When I did, I heard his voice in my ear saying, "And nice shot."

I laughed a bit at that. Loud enough that Clarisse heard- I have a tendency to laugh loud. And, luckily for Percy, he was able to catch her off her guard and attack her. He got her with the butt of his sword. Clarisse grabbed that area- lower stomach- and then tried to get Percy. Percy was able to dodge. By now, I turned back to Kylie.

Kylie's sword was pointed at my upper left chest. I moved my shield in that area and waited for some advice from Pierce.

"Watch the sides of the sword. Look at where it could be moved to, what area that it could slice. The tip isn't much but the sides, that's another story." He told me. So I kept my eyes there. The sword could be moved from -to me- the upper left to lower right now. It would be able to slice my heart in half! Oh god! "You have a shield." Pierce reminded me. Oh. Right. "Now that you know that, check where her "Achilles' Heel" would be." Her _what_? "Her weak-spot. Like a place that her armor didn't cover." I think I get it. I looked at her. Her wrist! A small target, yes, but if I could get her there, she would drop her sword and then she wouldn't have a weapon. I would be safe for a while. "Good idea. I don't think you should use your foot this time, though. Try with the flat side of the sword. And remember-"

"-Wait until the last possible second. I know!" I said.

"Just checking." Pierce was laughing a bit.

Rolling my eyes, I waited a bit. Just like how I did with Cassia. Twelve feet. Eight. Wow, she's faster that Cassia- no emotion there, really. Four... I hit her and then...

Blackness.

-_Memories_-

_"When are Daddy and Percy coming home?" I asked.  
_

_"Soon, Enella. Now, thee should stand still." Mother told me.  
_

_"I don't want my hair to be fixed like thou!" I shrieked and ran.  
_

_I was only three years old. This was early in the morning that Pierce and Father came home.  
_

_"Stay still!" Mother ordered.  
_

_"Fine." I muttered and went back to her, letting her fix my hair.  
_

_"Now, if thou keeps thy hair like this the entire day, I shall make thou some pie." Mother told me.  
_

_"Pie!" I nodded. It was hard not to grab at the bonnet and hair ribbons and mess them up.  
_

_Mother smiled at me. "Thou can go talk with Brittany about Percy coming home."  
_

_"Bye, Mommy!" I left and went to Brittany's home.  
_

_"Hey, Enella. Here the news?" Brittany asked me. She was thirteen then and she was able to carry me. She dusted off her long skirts and carried me.  
_

_"Yes. Percy and Daddy coming home soon!" I replied. "Percy and Daddy!"  
_

_"And you finally get to meet them, right?" We walked around and she was smiling brightly.  
_

_"Yes! I get to meet Daddy and Percy!" I was excited then. A thought came to mind. "What Daddy and Percy like?"  
_

_"Well, your brother was wonderful. He was able to cheer up anybody. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. Just being with him made people happy. He hated fighting but he would do it if it was for a good cause." Her face lit up. "When I first met him, we were your age. Miz Liz and your mommy were best friends and since Miz Liz took care of me, they tried to get us to become friends. We became friends, all right. Just before you was born, we kissed."  
_

_"Yuck!" I hated romance stories. Even fairy tales that had love I hated.  
_

_She smiled and laughed. "Yes, we kissed. We fell in love then. We decided when we were able to, we'd marry."  
_

_"Marry? Then you'll be my sister!" I said.  
_

_"Sister-in-law." She corrected but I didn't care.  
_

_"And Daddy?" I wondered.  
_

_"Well, he had brown hair and eyes. He'd fight for protection and good cause. He could cook. Better than Miz Liz and she cooks well. He was great with medicine. He doubled as a doctor when he could." She stated.  
_

_"Enella!" A male voice yelled. I did not know the voice.  
_

_"Brittany! En!" Another male. Brittany smiled again.  
_

_"Percy!" She shouted and she ran- at least, the best she could while carrying me.  
_

_There. Standing with Mother were two men with horses.  
_

_"Ponies!" I said. I had loved horses then.  
_

_The older man laughed. "So this is my daughter, Enella H. Jackson, huh?" He did have brown hair and eyes. And he said I was his daughter.  
_

_"Daddy!" I reached out at him and Brittany gladly gave me to him.  
_

_The younger male smiled and hugged Brittany.  
_

_"I'm so glad that you're home, Percy." Brittany whispered. I heard the sound of a kiss.  
_

_"Yuck!" I commented at that. Then about a minute later... "Percy?" The male turned and smiled again at me. "Percy!"  
_

_"Hey, En," He went to me and hugged me... Then Father quickly gave me to him to hold. "Hey!"  
_

_"Can't carry her weight, son." Father chuckled.  
_

_"Does that mean that I can?" Pierce whined.  
_

_"I was able too. And, Percy, if we want to get married and have kids, you need to be able to carry them." Brittany laughed.  
_

_"Not helping me!" Pierce stated.  
_

_I laughed and hugged Pierce tighter.  
_

_That was probably the happiest moment of my life.  
_

_-Memory 2-  
_

_"Dad, Percy, why do you have to go?" I asked them once.  
_

_Please, no!__  
_

_I was eight in this memory. This was just after Fort Sumter was attacked. Father and Pierce... The Union... The Confederates... The War... "A divided nation..."  
_

_Oh, god, no!  
_

_"We're fighting for our home, En." Pierce stated.  
_

_"President Lincoln needs an army. We're going to help him, Enella." Father told me.  
_

_"But I thought you two didn't like to fight," I said. I pouted. I had hated being wrong.  
_

_"We don't." Father replied.  
_

_"Then why are you joining the army?" I questioned.  
_

_"To help support what we think is right," Pierce answered.  
_

_They _were_ abolitionists, so I should have expected that. Being in the North, I never saw real slavery. I saw darks being paid for jobs, which was different from the South. My best friend was a dark also- I hate writing them down as "darks," "colored," or "African American." It's hard for me to write that.  
_

_An owl hooted outside. It was night when they were telling me this. We were in Pierce's room, Father sitting near me in a chair while Pierce let me sit on him in his bed. I didn't want them to leave.  
_

_"But why? Why do you have to leave?" I inquired. "I don't want you to. I want you two to stay here, with Mom and Miz Liz and Brittany."  
_

_"We want to help the country. We want to make the South a better place for the slaves." Pierce said, hugging me. "Listen to me, En. We don't want to leave you either, but we want the slaves to have a better life. Do you understand, En?"  
_

_I nodded. I had hoped they would come back safe and sound.  
_

_But now I knew that they would never come back.  
_

_-Memory 3-  
_

_I thought that Fighting Joe wanted to attack Confederate General Lee's army from behind. Instead, he turned us back around Chancellorsville.  
_

_The drums. Lee was splitting his army in half. But what for?  
_

_Everything began quickly. There was gunshots.  
_

_I looked at my Stepfather's brown eyes. Yes, I said Stepfather. I knew he wasn't my real father. My real father was the Greek Sea-god, Poseidon. Mother told me about that. But, even still, I respect my Stepfather. I see glimpses of Poseidon when we cross paths with rivers and lakes sometimes. But I never really met him. So my Stepfather, though he thinks En and I are his real children. I was enlisted as my Step-Father's son, so, everyone thinks I'm his son- except Mother, of course; she was the one who told me.  
_

_"You ready, Percy?" He asked me.  
_

_I nodded. I was ready.  
_

_Within a minute, he was probably the first one down.  
_

_It's all my fault. I tried to tell him. Maybe, if I had been quicker, he wouldn't have been wounded. Then he wouldn't have gotten ill.  
_

_A bullet had whizzed past me. I quickly turned around to my Stepfather. He was right in it's path.  
_

_It struck him in his shoulder. He fell and I quickly leaned above him. He was still alive and breathing. Good.  
_

_"Be careful, my son." He whispered. His hand rubbed against my cheek. He slowly lowered it.  
_

_"I will, Father. I promise." I stood and left him. I turned towards the battle. I glanced over my shoulder once more at him.  
_

_The last time I would ever do.  
_

_I cocked my rifle. This was war. There were deaths in war. Many, bloody deaths. And many deaths of illness. And many wounded. I just never thought it would happen to my family. I had become friends with many of my fellow fighters, just to have them die before my eyes. I would _not_ have that happen between Stepfather and me. I had spent _three years_ alone with him while looking for another place to live and failing. I won't have my last moments with him being in this war.  
_

_I followed the other Union troops and began firing at the Confederates. I found one of the gray-clothed Confederates. I pinned him to the ground and aimed my rifle at him.  
_

_"Please, don't! Percy, don't you remember me?" The Confederate yelled.  
_

_How did this Confederate rebel know my name? Then I knew.  
_

_"Kay? What...?" I was confused. I lowered my voice. "Why are you dressed as a male?"  
_

_Kay was one of my neighbors and friend before her family moved to the South. Her blond hair was cut from her normal shoulder length hair to a crew cut and had dirt in it. Her brown eyes were wide with fear.  
_

_"I... I didn't want to let my father join the army alone. And I'm his only child, so..." Kay blurted. "Please, Percy, I'm begging you. Please don't hurt me. I didn't want this to happen... Please, Percy..."  
_

_I wasn't sure. Betray the Union and help an old friend or stay loyal to the Union and hurt Kay- and possibly kill her by mistake?  
_

_"I..." I stammered.  
_

BAM! _A gunshot.  
_

_"I'm sorry..."  
_

_-_Later-

I slowly opened my eyes. Percy and Annabeth were helping me get up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know." Annabeth told me.

"I was trying to keep myself safe and then when I heard Chiron blow the conch, I saw you down." Percy admitted.

I nodded. I understood. "Who won?"

"Hermes Cabin did. The flag that belonged to the Ares Cabin now has Hermes' staff on it." Annabeth replied.

"OK. What time is it?" I really wasn't feeling so good. My head hurt and I was dizzy.

"Nine. Campfire time," Percy said. "That is, if you're up to it. You were out hard,"

Annabeth nodded. "And you were muttering something about betraying the Union or staying loyal to the Union when we were able to get you up."

I blushed a bit. I was remembering when... Wait. I was never in the army... Then I knew.

I had just seen Pierce's memories.

I fainted.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Chiron told me to bring Enella back to my- _our_- cabin to rest and to stay with her. Annabeth helped me and then she left to the campfire.

Waiting for her to wake, I listened to what she was muttering about. Part of it caught my attention:

"Kay... Did you kill her?" A few seconds later, "She _killed you_?!" Then, "But you two were best friends!" And, "She was begging you for mercy- and then she killed, _killed_, you?"

About fifteen minutes later, she sat up. "I fainted, didn't I?"

I nodded. "You still want to head to the campfire? We still have forty minutes left. Or do you want to tell me what you were talking about?"

She was blushing again. "I'd rather not go out. But I don't mind telling you about what I was talking about. What about?"

"Well... How about the part when you were saying 'She killed you'?" I wondered.

"Oh... that... You know how I said Pierce died in the Civil War?" I nodded. "Well, just before you woke me up, I was having this memory... But it wasn't mine. It was Pierce's. I saw his last moments..."

Oh wow... "Did you feel how it was to be dead? I mean, you could tell me if you want to..."

But Enella had already signaled that she would tell me. "No, I didn't feel how it was to be dead. And thank God that I didn't! I never want to feel dead until I really am."

Good. She didn't yet. Good. I nodded. "So, tell me about yourself. And, if you don't mind, about Pierce."

Enella stared at the ground and I thought, _Way to go, Percy. Now she won't tell you anything._ But, unlike I had thought, she nodded. "I'll tell you. It may take a while. And if we can, would you mind telling me about you?"

I shrugged. "Sure,"

She nodded again and closed her eyes. "You want to know about me or Pierce first?"

"You," I said, though I was wondering about Pierce more.

"All right," She inhaled. "As you know, my mother was..."

Suddenly, I was able to see what she was saying as they really happened.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I saw all the things that I was saying happen again.

"...Cassandra Moses Jackson. My parents had been married for at least thirteen years when I was born." I opened my eyes and saw Percy with me and around us were friends and neighbors huddling around a bed that my mother was laying in, with me in her arms.  
"Where was Pierce here?" Percy asked as he walked toward Mother and myself as a baby. "I don't see anyone that you can mistake for me here."

"He wasn't here for my birth. Neither was my father, Jacob. They were looking for a new home for us." I walked next to him and held Mother's "hand" tight. She looked up at me; Percy and I stared at each other. But then we turned and found she was smiling at Miz Liz and Brittany. "That's Brittany and Liz." I told Percy before he asked. I hugged their images, and tears fell. "Two years later, I learned that I actually had a father and that I had a brother as well. My mother had gotten a letter from them." Before us, the scene played.

_"Mommy, what that say?" The two year old version of me asked Mother.  
_

_"Oh, Enella," She was beaming. "Your father and brother are coming home!" She pulled me onto her lap. "See this? It says..."  
_

Suddenly, we heard two males' voices as they argued about what to write.

"Pierce and Father," I whispered. I saw Percy nod slightly.

Then Father's voice read the finished product:

_"My Cassandra and Enella,  
_

_We have not been able to find a new home for us and we yearn to see you both.  
_

_We have decided to come home to both of you. It will take a while to get home- perhaps a few months if we can get good horses, maybe a year if we can't- but still, we're coming home.  
_

_Pierce has nearly gone crazy because he didn't get to be with Enella- En, as he calls her- the past few years and teach her things- and trust me, I want to be able to teach her things and be with her too. He's practically pulling his hair out! Not literally, of course- because if he was, he'd only have one hundred hairs left."_-_"Hey!"_ Pierce's voice interrupted. Father laughed.-_"It's nice to have something to laugh about once in a while, isn't it?  
_

_Only God knows how much we miss you two. We can't wait to come home, Cass. We wish we were home right now with you two. We're just over the Mountains so it may be a while until you two hear from us again. See you two soon!  
_

_Love,  
_

_Jacob and Percy."_

I sat down where my bed was supposed to be and almost cried. I forced the next thing out of my mouth. "The year quickly passed and then the day came when they came home." The first memory that I had relived showed again so Percy could see it. Finally the complaining of Pierce faded away. "Four years old, and I saw something strange."  
Even though I am now fifteen- well, almost- I still don't know what the thing was. All I know is that Pierce was talking to that.

The memory began.

_"Yes, I'm all right, Father." Pierce was saying as I walked towards him to see why he was taking so long with his chores.  
_

_"Percy? Daddy inside," I stated softly. My skirts were covered in dirt and my hands were covered in mud. I had been making "pies" with mud just before.  
_

_There was another voice, talking to Pierce, but I couldn't understand what it was saying. Back then _and_ now.  
_

_"Yes, they were helpful when Stepfather and I needed supplies. He didn't even know what they were- Step-Father and the trader. Stepfather was surprised that I even had money," Pierce said.  
_

Percy looked like he knew what Pierce was talking about but he didn't say anything.

_"Percy, who you talking to?" I had asked, a bit louder.  
_

_This time he heard me.  
_

_"Who is that?" The voice inquired.  
_

_"My half-sister, En." Pierce whispered to the voice. To me, "No one, En."  
_

_"I heard voice," I said and entered the barn. I saw Pierce quickly turn around so that his black hair spun around his head in front of something.  
_

_"What voice?" He asked, innocently.  
_

_"A voice. Said "Who is that" to you." I stated. There was something behind Pierce. It look like water or something. "What that?" I pointed at the thing that Pierce was trying to hide.  
_

_He sighed a bit. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the voice interrupted.  
_

_"Iris-Message me later, Pierce. Bye," The thing behind Pierce disappeared.  
_

_"What thing?" He said as he stepped aside.  
_

_I hated being lied to.  
_

I turned to Percy to see if he had something to say before I continued.

"I know what you saw and who you heard." He said simply.

"What? Who?" I wondered. I'm curious.

"The voice you heard had said 'Iris-Message.' Iris is the goddess of rainbows. If someone made a rainbow and offered her some money in the right way, then she'll let you talk to the person you want to. I'm guessing that Pierce had asked Iris to let him talk to someone. And this someone is Poseidon." Pierce paused. "My father."

"Percy and you both have the same father?" I asked.

Percy stared at me in shock. "'Percy and you'? I _am_ Percy,"

I stared at him in confusion. "I could have sworn that I was talking to Pierce..." I put my hand to my mouth. What happened? I shook my head. "OK. Do you want to go on or continue tomorrow?"

"Wait a sec," Percy peeked through the cabin door and closed it. "Do you think the images can be seen in the dark? They're going back to their cabins now."

"Already?" He nodded. "Well, we'll have to find out now." I sat down on the bed that was mine. I saw some small springs and tinkering tools on a small table besides the bed. "Who do these belong to?"

Percy looked at them. "Those are Tyson's things. He's going to be coming soon to fix this." He did something with his wristwatch and a shield began to open- but then it stopped before it was fully open. "Got broken last winter when Grover found out Bianca and Nico were Demigods. Tyson made it for me when we went to find the Golden Fleece- the thing on the tree on the hill."

"Is Tyson a son of Hephaestus?" I tried to tell what the picture on the shield was.

"No..." Percy began. I looked at him, confused. If Tyson wasn't a son of Hephaestus, then who was his father? "He's a Cyclops... And-"

"-My half-brother." Pierce's voice said in unison with Percy.

"Oh..." Half-siblings. That seems to be the case with a lot of people. "Well, turn off the lights. If it doesn't work, we'll talk tomorrow."

Percy cut the lights. It was still light enough for us to see dim figures. He moved to his bed and crossed his legs.

"When I turned five," I began, hoping that we could still see the images. We could still see them as if it was bright as day. "When I turned five," I repeated. "I saw Pierce as he was beginning to _Iris-Message_ _Poseidon._ I saw him make a rainbow, kneel, and offer this weird looking coin. I stayed hidden and watched him as he stood up and began to talk."

_"Your half-sister isn't there, right?" Poseidon asked. I had been hidden in a place where I could see Poseidon's "face," as well as Pierce's.  
_

_"No; she's in the house, sleeping." Pierce replied.  
_

_Sleeping. Yeah right.  
_

_"Did you get the pendant?" Poseidon wondered.  
_

_"Yes. CP. Cassandra and Poseidon." Pierce answered.  
_

_"Poseidon? But Father's name is Jacob..." I whispered.  
_

_They didn't hear me, thankfully.  
_

_"Remember, keep it with you at all times. If you don't have it at any given time, you will be vulnerable." Poseidon stated.  
_

_"I'm wearing it right now." Pierce promised and he showed him the pendant that said CP.  
_

_They continued talking and suddenly the image stopped.  
_

"What happened?" Percy asked me. "Did you make it stop?"

"No..." I answered. "I don't even know how it started in the first place." I tried to more but then I couldn't say what I wanted. Then I started to speak- but not what I intended to say. Heck, it wasn't even my own voice!

"I wasn't wearing the pendant when I went out to war." "I" said.

Percy stared at me as if I was crazy. I was able to control the rest of my body, thankfully. I shrugged my reply.

"I lost the pendant... That's why I'm..." "I" paused. "Why I'm dead..."

Again, I shrugged. It wasn't me talking then who was...

"Don't you know your own half-brother's voice, En? It's me Pierce. I'm using your body so Percy can hear me." Pierce stated.

"OK, whatever prank you're doing to me, stop it Enella." Percy told me. "It's not funny."

"She could not have made her voice sound exactly like mine. You heard my voice in the memories. My voice is sorta like..." Pierce thought. "Yours."

"Stop it Enella. You're beginning to scare me." But Percy's voice had no hint of fear.

"Perseus, son of Poseidon the Sea-god, my half-brother, do you think Enella could change her voice to match mine?" Pierce wondered.

How in the name of Hades is this happening?! How is Pierce using my body?!

"You'll find out later," Pierce said to me. "As I was saying, I didn't have my pendant with me when I went to war. I had lost it in the battle before Chancellorsville. That's why I didn't say my parents' names when I was dying. It would only work if I had it on. That's why En must always wear her necklace. If she was to be in danger, she could be saved."

I touched the necklace Pierce had given me. _CH. Cassandra and Hades._

"Don't _ever_ take the necklace off, En. I will come back tomorrow. I may use you again so Percy can hear me, En, or when Tyson is here, see if he can speak for me." Pierce said.

"I..." I whispered, glad to be able to use my own mouth again. "I don't know what happened... He must have stopped the image..."

"Just continue." Percy replied.

I nodded.

_After Pierce and Poseidon finished talking, he left. The IM was still intact, Poseidon having said he would cut the connection in a while.  
_

_I made the mistake of leaving my hiding spot and entering his line of view. "Who are you?" I had asked him when I had become face-to-face with him.  
_

_"Poseidon." He answered, looking like he wanted to cut the connection, but kept his voice calm. "And you?"  
_

_"I'm Enella. How does Percy know you?" I inquired.  
_

_"I'm his father." Poseidon answered. "I have to go now." He waved his hand and his image disappeared.  
_

_The next day, I stole one of the coins that Pierce had used when he had made the IM. I wasn't sure what to do, really, since I had only seen Pierce do it once. So I decided to repeat what he said, except, instead of "Poseidon," I chose to say, "my father," to see what he was doing.  
_

_I made the rainbow the same way that Pierce had made it. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I had said and offered the coin I had taken. Then, I said, "My father, please."  
_

Percy looked at me, confused, and said that you had to say the place that the person was. I quickly replied that when Pierce had done it, he didn't say where Poseidon was, and it worked. He shrugged and let me continue.

_The image was dark. I couldn't see much. Images of people passed by, glancing at me. Some of them even began to whisper to be, saying, "She's not a Dead," and "What is a Living doing here, the Land of the Dead?" Then the image shifted. It was a bit lighter here. First thing I had noticed was that there was a chair made of bones. I thought, _Ew! Who would do that to people?!_ The next thing I made note of was two people, one male that was pale with black hair and a robe that looked like it was made of souls, and the other a female with bright, vivid colored clothes.  
_

_"You're not Father," I whispered softly. At the same time as the memory, I had said it in reality.  
_

_They turned around to look at me.  
_

_"Who are you?" The woman said.  
_

_"My name is Enella." Both the image and me in reality said. "Who are you?"  
_

_"My name is Persephone." She replied. "This is my husband Hades."  
_

I didn't realize until now how much more I looked like Hades than Jacob. Now I believe what they had told me is true. I was a daughter of a god and Cassandra. No wonder in Pierce's last moments he was calling Jacob "Step-Father." (A/N: in this current memory, when she is talking to Persephone and her father, she'll be saying what her past self is saying at the same time.)

_"How did you do this?" Hades had asked me. He signaled to the IM.  
_

_"I dunno." I shrugged. "Percy was doing it yesterday. I copied him."  
_

_"Who is Percy?" Hades asked.  
_

_"My brother. He was talking to someone named Poseidon." I stated.  
_

_"Poseidon. Your brother?" Persephone asked Hades. "The sea-god?"  
_

_"Yes, I believe it was him." Hades turned back to me. "What is your last name, child? Or you mother's name?"  
_

_I told him that my last name was Jackson and Mother's name was Cassandra.  
_

_"Yes, yes. I know who you are." Hades muttered and turned away then left.  
_

_That left Persephone and me.  
_

_"Well, Enella, I don't know what my husband is muttering about. Where do you live, child?" Persephone inquired.  
_

_I told her my location, which would later become the same place where Percy would live.  
_

_"Well, child, I must go. How about you and I talk again some time? If you're hurt or in trouble, you just do what you did now, but say 'Persephone' instead, and then we can talk. And then I could call you- if you're hurt- until you get better. OK?" Persephone said.  
I nodded and then she cut the connection.  
_

_When I went to bed that night, I found a bunch of coins like the one I had taken from Pierce with a note. When Pierce read me what it said, he was surprised at it:  
_

_**Enella,  
**_

_**These are for you to use when you want to talk to Persephone- or me. If you ask your brother who I am, I know you will not want to talk to me after you know. But, still, I want to give these to you. If you ever run out, Persephone or me may place another few coins next to you so you can keep in touch.  
**_

_**From,  
**_

_**Hades.**__  
_

_When Pierce had told me who Hades was in Greek Mythology, I certainly didn't want to talk to Hades._

"I had probably only Iris-Messaged Persephone one or two times after that. Until now, I had forgotten about them. Now I believe you people. I am Hades' child." I whispered. I couldn't believe it completely. I was _daughter_ to the_ Lord of the Dead._ How did Mother live knowing that she had three husbands, only one of which had lived with her children, the other two gods? I shook my head. "I'm tired; I'll continue tomorrow." Percy nodded and I lied down. Hades. My _Father._

I closed my eyes only after I saw Percy fall asleep. And even then, I heard the soft noise of coins falling on the table besides me. I peeked at the person, only to find out that the person was gone. Well, I won't find out if it was Hades or Persephone tonight. Oh well.

"Good night Pierce..." I whispered. I didn't expect anyone to respond.

"Good night Enella." Percy replied. "And I know you weren't talking to me." Well, I guess either he's a light sleeper or he wasn't even asleep.

I nodded slightly so he could tell and turned my back to him and closed my eyes. A cold breeze made me shiver and open my eyes again.

A sword. It wasn't the one that Percy had used in Capture the Flag. Nor one that they had given out for the game.

Feeling it, I found out that it was the same type of blade that was on Percy's sword. I felt the handle and pommel. The handle... it seemed to change shape to where my hand was. If I placed it at the bottom of the handle, the grip formed there. When I placed my hand at the top of the handle near the pommel, the grip formed there. Strange. The pommel, however, stayed the same shape... a... Oh god! Uh... never mind... I thought it was a real one... The pommel was in the shape of a skull. A _SKULL!!_ Well, if it was by Hades' request, wouldn't you expect that of him? And then there was some words on the back of the skull... _I... am..._ something something, coma, something. Like I pointed out in the first memory when I found out that Pierce was dead, I never learned how to read... I'll see if maybe Annabeth or Percy can tell me what it says tomorrow. Then, where the eye-sockets were on the fake skull, my hand brushed some jewel... wait... they were _diamonds._ I didn't feel that there earlier. And then I felt the entire sword again. It was smooth... I'm going to check what type of metal it was tomorrow morning.

"It says, _I am your father, Enella._" Pierce's voice told me. "It's from Hades."

I nodded. Then, after moving the sword under my bed, I finally fell asleep.


	4. The Sword

THE SWORD

THE SWORD

Disclaimer: Only own (main characters) Pierce, Enella and now Valerie. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.

The next morning, during breakfast, I told Percy about the sword that I had gotten last night.

"Let's show it to Chiron. Even though Pierce said that it's from Hades, it couldn't hurt to find out more about it." Percy said.

We finished our breakfast and then we went back to Cabin 3 to get the sword. I fished it out from under my bed and found that someone wrapped it up and placed a note on it. It wasn't English, for sure.

"That's Greek. I think it says... Ghost Girl's..." Percy looked up at me.

My eyes opened wide with fear and I felt for the pommel, feeling for the skull. I sighed. It was the right one. "Same one," I stated and picked it up. We brought the sword to the Big House where Chiron was.

"Chiron," Percy said. Chiron looked up at him- he was in his wheelchair- and greeted us. "Enella found something."

"What is it?" Chiron asked and moved closer to us. "A sword?"

I nodded and unwrapped it.

Last night, when I had found the sword, I only felt the shape of it. I couldn't tell what the metal was or anything else- besides the diamond eyes, and the shape, I didn't know any other fact.

Therefore, you can expect that I was surprised when we found out what it was made of.

Solid gold, silver, and bronze excluding the diamond eyes.

"Strange, very strange indeed." Chiron muttered. "Most swords aren't made of this. If they are, which is rare, they would probably be for show, not battle." He took a chunk of wood (probably a foot thick) and, sure enough, it sliced right through. "This is one for battle, not for show. I can tell you that this is new. No hero - or heroine- had a sword like this." He inspected the pommel. "Impressive, very impressive indeed. Silver skull with diamond eyes. It actually looks like real bone. Besides the color," Then he came across the engraved words on the back of the skull. "'_I am your father, Enella._' So it's from Hades, correct?" I nodded. "Explains why there's so much precious items. He dwells under the ground where all the jewels and precious metals are found." Ah. "Now, how did you get this sword again?"

I told Chiron that I just found it after a cold draft blew next to me. "Then Pierce told me what it said on the back of the skull."

"Pierce? You mean Percy?" Chiron referred to Percy.

"No, she means her brother. Or at least his ghost." Percy stated.

"Oh." Chiron paused. "So you couldn't tell what it said because you are dyslexic?"

I shook my head, forgetting that no one knew I couldn't read yet. "Never learned how. I know a bit." I stated. "Pierce and Mother always read things to me."

Chiron nodded. "Annabeth and Percy can help you with reading Greek and maybe English if you wanted." He thought for a moment. "You might as well name your sword, Enella." He gave it back to me. I thanked him then we left.

I opened the door to our cabin in order to put the sword back. As soon as I looked up at him, I dropped the sword.

"Now, why does my little girl have a weapon?" He said.

You can cross out Hades and Pierce right away. I don't think Hades calls anyone "my little girl" and Pierce calls me En and Enella. So, it has to be...

"Jacob." I whispered.

"'Jacob'?" He repeated. "Why are you acting like I'm not your father?"

"Because you're not her father." Pierce said. He appeared next to Jacob. "And you're not mine either."

"What are you talking about, son? Of course I'm your father! And I'm Enella's father too!" Jacob countered.

"What's going on?" Percy asked me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Jacob and Pierce are here." I told him. "Jacob didn't know he wasn't our father."

"Who's this youth you're talking to, Enella? Never saw him before. He a new neighbor?" Jacob asked me.

"No, he's not a _neighbor_, J_acob._ He's my cousin and Percy's half-brother. In fact, 'this youth' has the same nickname." I replied. I was trying to give Percy hints on what the two ghosts were saying.

"Cousin? Half-brother? What in the-" Jacob began.

"What in the world, in the name of Hades, in the name of Zeus or in the Underworld?" I offered. "We're not your children, _Stepfather._ Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"

"Well, yes. Percy told me about the Big Three..." He said. "_Stepfather?!_"

"Yes, I said _stepfather._ Pierce's father is Poseidon, as well as Percy's here. My father is Hades, the Lord of the Dead. Lord of the Dead!" I practically yelled. "_I'm not your child!_"

Now, I know that the last part was a little harsh, but he had to know the truth. He can't spend his entire life-, which he already had- thinking that we were his children and spend his dead life thinking that too! My mother had kept everything a secret from him, yet she had the guts to tell her children. He should know... He should know who he is to us...

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

He warned me about this. Hades had told me himself this would happen. He knew that Enella was his child and Pierce was Poseidon's. Why didn't I listen to him and stay in the Underworld instead of facing this? And then Percy warned me about this too. He said that he might actually do this to me also.

"_I am not your child!_" Enella yelled at me.

Do you know how it feels when someone you believed was truly (place your relationship with them here) and then he or she yelled at you that they weren't? It hurts. Oh god does it hurt.

I shook my head. "No... No, no, no..."

Pierce placed a hand on my shoulder. "You were as good as any real father." He stated.

But my heart was already broken. And once hearts are broken, most of the time, you can't mend them, like mine. I walked to Enella and touched her cheek. Tears formed in my eyes and I turned away from her.

No. This was not my Enella H. Jackson. My Enella would never yell at me in anger. Enella was a sweet, kind, loving person who hated the sight of battle like the rest of our family. Not the girl in front of me that entered the room with a sword, fire dancing in her eyes. This isn't she. This was the complete opposite of my Enella.

"Then you're not Enella." I whispered then left this impostor.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Enella stormed out of the cabin before Percy could stop her and after Pierce left to follow Jacob. She grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow then put them on. She took a shield that was undecorated. She went back to the cabin but only to get her sword and the drachmas that were given to her the previous night.

"Enella-" Percy began.

"I'll write to you about myself. Tell Chiron that I'm leaving." Enella interrupted. She turned to leave.

Percy grabbed her wrist. "It's not safe for you outside of camp now that you know that Hades is your father. The monsters will get you!"

"I'm supposed to be dead, Percy. I should have died two centuries ago. Yet here I am. I think I can survive some monsters." Enella told him as she twisted her hand free from his grip. "Besides, I should feel at home in the Underworld." She left the cabin.

"You're impossible." Percy muttered then headed for the Big House.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

_"Then you're not Enella..."_ The words repeated in my head repeatedly. I know that I am Enella. I'm still the same person.

Sorta.

I know I was harsh on Jacob. But he had to hear it from someone.

"Enella," Pierce asked me. "Where are you going?"

Ignoring him, I walked faster. Talking to him would just slow me down. I'm not letting anyone stop me.

Pierce sighed. "We can do it the easy way, where you just tell me where you're going, or the hard way, where I posses you and make you stop."

I scoffed. Pierce would never do the hard way to someone. I just started to run- the best I could while carrying what I grabbed, anyway.

Hooves. Percy must have gotten Chiron to try to stop me. Or someone was using a Pegasus. Or it was a satyr.

"Where are you going?" A female asked me. Yup. Definitely someone riding a Pegasus.

"None of your business," I muttered. The tree was just ahead...

"It will be once you get out of camp." She muttered and then the hooves faded.

_What in the world did that mean?_ I thought then shrugged. I was at Thalia's tree now. Now, all I have to do is climb down the hill and then I can go to wherever I pleased.

Man, do I sound like a person who is breaking out of jail. Well, who cares about that.

I turned around to face the camp once more. "So long." Then I left the place for good... Well, I thought it would be the last time.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

My name is Valerie. I am a younger sister to a certain pair of Demigods. I was told that my mother died the day after I was born because of some illness that my foster parents were worried that I had gotten. Luckily, I didn't.

My foster parents, Raelyn and Tobin, weren't human. Raelyn was an ash-tree nymph and Tobin was a centaur- one that wasn't a wild party animal- that appeared human because of the Mist. I believed them when they told me this. Course, the only reason why is because when I was fourteen, I was claimed.

Before I tell you who claimed me, let me tell you who I am sister to.

My brother died in the Civil War. The letters _CP_ are related to him. My sister is still alive, like I am, and the letters _CH_ are related to her. My brother is Pierce, aka, Percy Jackson and my sister is Enella Jackson.

I bet you're thinking, _"Three times Cassandra gave birth to Demigod children! Why did she even marry Jacob if all her children are going to belong to gods?"_ I don't know. I don't even know what my own mother looks like so how do you expect me to know why she did what she did?

Anyway, back to who my god parent is. If the pattern continues, I would be a child of one of the Big Three. Not Hades and Poseidon if Cassandra didn't want to repeat.

But, sorry Thalia, you don't have a half sister. And Enella still has half-siblings.

I'm a full sister to Pierce. Hopefully, the Poseidon cabin won't get as crowded as the Hermes cabin. Percy is gonna have to get used to sharing the cabin for a while.

Chiron doesn't know about me yet. The gods besides Poseidon don't know either. My ghost brother never knew. So far, the only people who know about my existence are/were Raelyn, Tobin, Cassandra and Poseidon. I talked to Enella briefly this morning when she was running away from camp.

I came to camp right as Enella was leaving. Riding a horse. Don't ask me how I got my hands on a horse. It just came to me as I left the now Lotus Hotel and Casino. Right now, I'm watching my sister run down the hill. "You'll be back." I stated. She would. Somehow, I knew she would.

"You're new." Someone said. I thought I heard another voice with his.

I turned around and got off. I ended up staring at a male that had the same sea colored eyes that I had. "Just got here. Name's Valerie. I'm 142 years old."

That got him gaping. "Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

I nodded. "Who are you? Am I in the camp for Demigods?"

"Camp Half-Blood? Yeah. I'm Percy." He stared at the gray mare I had brought in.

_He saved Blackjack, Mistress._ The mare told me. _The black Pegasus. _

"The Pegasus that keeps on calling me 'Boss'." Percy answered the mare. "You got a name?" He said, scratching between her ears.

_Ira. My name is Ira._ She neighed.

"A daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asked me as I asked him "A son of Poseidon?" I smiled and nodded.

"_CP._" I said. Percy stared at me.

"Cassandra and Poseidon?" He guessed.

"How did you...?" I began. "Are you Percy Jackson? The ghost of my brother?"

Percy shook his head. "No. I'm no ghost. But I know who you mean. Pierce, right?"

"Yeah. Died during the Civil War." I stated.

"Took control of Enella last night- well, her voice anyway. Told her to never lose her necklace that says CH. If he was here right now along with Enella, he would probably be saying don't lose whatever you have that says CP." Percy told me. "I didn't know Enella had another sibling. She only said that Pierce was her half-brother."

"Half-siblings. Seems to be common these days. Well, Enella doesn't know about me either. I know about her, but not vice versa. That's 'cause I was born the day before Cassandra died and left in the hands of Raelyn, an ash-tree nymph and Tobin, a centaur- one that wasn't a wild party animal. She was 13 when I was born."

"I suspected that Chiron was the only decent centaur," Percy replied.

"I dunno. Either way, Tobin died. Don't know how. I guess Chiron is the only decent centaur." I shrugged and combed Ira's mane.

_Riptide, Riptide!_ Ira suddenly said, nudging her head towards Percy's pocket.

"Riptide?" Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Why would she possibly want Riptide?" He pulled out a pen.

_Riptide!_ Ira repeated.

Percy shrugged and uncapped the pen. Nothing happened. Then he turned his pockets inside out. Some drachmas fell out. But no other pen. "Riptide's gone." He said, staring at me.

Thinking I may have gotten it by mistake because I was also a child of Poseidon, I checked my pockets too. Nothing but the things Raelyn had given me before I left.

Great. A weapon that should return to Percy automatically is missing. My sister is probably gonna die from a monster even though she has all those weapons with her. We can't use a plane if someone took across the country. Hades and Percy don't get along well so who would expect me to? Just great.

I started to the Big House.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked me, following me and being followed by Ira.

"Oracle," I replied. "You're missing Riptide, and Enella will need help. Even though she's 155 and looks barely 15, and I'm a 142 year old that barely looks 13, I need to help her." Then I added, "Who knows how long she can survive on her own."

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

The Big House was deserted, surprisingly. Chiron and Mr. D weren't there at all.

I followed my half-sister up to the attic where the Oracle was. She seemed to know where everything was even though she was new.

The mummy was pretty much the same as the past times except it seemed to have more cobwebs on it than I remember.

"What is my Fate?" Valerie asked it.

It sat up straight and green mist came out of the mouth.

Remember when the mist had formed into Gabe and his poker buds? Well, it seemed that the Oracle thought the mist should form Pierce.

Now that I know what Pierce looks like, I know how Enella mistook me for him. He could have been me when I was 20... Minus the Union uniform... And the gunshot hole in his chest.

"Pierce..." Valerie whispered. She kept her mouth shut after saying that.

"You shall find something that has gone,

"And find an enemy in the person with a golden sword drawn.

"You will fail to save who you wish to most.

"You shall meet someone's ghost.

"With Life gone and Death here,

"The rest of your Fate is unclear."

The mist figure of Pierce gave a faint smile to the both of us then recoiled back to the Oracle, which went back to looking how it was before.

"We have to start now." Valerie said.

"What about telling Chiron?" I wondered. "And when did the prophecy say anything about me going?"

"Didn't you have people come with you on the Quests you've had? Well, you're coming with me." She stated. "Come on. The prophecy said that we would find something that has gone. It must be talking about Riptide."

"Who knows what it could be talking about," I said but she had already gone down the ladder. Man, that girl is quick. I sighed and followed her.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

You would be surprised with how much ground I was able to cover with all the stuff I had taken with me. I was able to get far away from the camp. Well, it took me about two or three hours before I was at least a mile away but I manage to quicken the pace.

Maybe I should have talked to the Oracle before I ran off so I would at least know what might happen to me. But then I probably would have been talked out of it by someone and would be back at camp. And I wouldn't want that to be what happened.

"Hello, child." A woman said.

I turned towards the voice, ending up staring eye to eye with a young woman with long brown- blond?- hair and snake-skins draped over her shoulder like a shawl and one for a belt. "Who are you?"

"Lamya." She stared at the weapons I held. "Why does a young teenager need all of that? They still use swords and arrows in the army? Or are you going hunting?"

"It's none of your business. Now, excuse me." I turned to leave.

Lamya chuckled. "Two follow the one with Elysia,

"And someone will suffer amnesia.

"One may perish by a parent's hand,

"Another stumbles into No Man's Land.

"A god will turn against someone,

"But _His_ reign has only begun." She narrowed her eyes and laughed- an evil sounding one to be precise- then left me alone. I kept my eyes on her shadow and I swear it looked like she took out an eye and started throwing it up in the air.

What Lamya told me seemed to be a prophecy but it didn't make much sense. Wasn't Elysia a place in the Underworld? Where is No Man's Land? And who is this who's "reign has only begun"?

Well, if I want to get to the Underworld before any of that weird prophecy happens, I better get going.


	5. Lamiai and Pierce Alive

Disclaimer: do not own people from PJO. Do own Pierce, Enella, Brittany and Valerie. haven't updated in a while so this will count as chapter 5 and 6 just in case

Twilight came. Percy and I had no place to go to for shelter; he said he didn't want to go into any place that sells statues. I understand why- Medusa. If you're wondering how I know all about Percy while he knows nearly nothing about me, let's just say, I got some information from someone named Sally. Yeah, I met his mother. Ira had gotten loose and I found myself waking up to her face. Blowfis- more like Blowfish- wasn't there, thankfully. She let me stay and that night I told her who I was. Then she told me about Percy.

Anyway... Here we were in the middle of the night with no shelter.

"I guess we're sleeping in nature tonight," I muttered. I removed the sword I took from camp from my waist and we settled down in the grass.

"Looking for shelter, children?" A woman asked us.

We turned. I had expected it to be Medusa- I wonder who Percy thought she was- but it was just a woman with either brown or blond hair and snake-skins as scarves and belts.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, his eyes glancing at the sword I had then back at the woman. I took it as my cue to get ready to fight.

"My name is Lamya." She said, moving swiftly. Soon her snake-skin scarves were draping over my left shoulder. "Now, are you two looking for shelter?" She hissed in my ear.

I fought my urge to say "yes, we are. Can we come with you to your home?" Instead, I said, "No, we're not. We're comfortable right here."

She smirked then went to Percy. She whispered the same thing to him.

"No... We're not looking for shelter." He eventually said.

Lamya started to look irritated. "Whatever you say, children. _You shall find something that has gone,_

_"And find an enemy in the person with a golden sword drawn._

_"You will fail to save who you wish to most._

_"You shall meet someone's ghost._

_"With Life gone and Death here,_

_"The rest of your Fate is unclear._" She stated. She let her scarves drape over us as she passed by, smiling. "A person will be harmed by a parent's hand," She added.

We remained quiet. She just recited my prophecy. Child of Apollo or a real Oracle?

"Sweet dreams, children." She hissed then disappeared into the Night.

-_late at night-_

Valerie and Percy were deep in Morpheus' Land. So deep in sleep that they didn't know what was going to happen.

"Sssuper..." Lamya hissed. "Time to get rid of this disguise."

A dim light suddenly appeared and in place of Lamya was a Lamiai. She was the original Lamia, the one that Zeus had loved. She was a queen of Libya. Hera had killed her children. Zeus, trying to calm her, gave her the gift of prophecy and the ability to temporally remove her eyes. Somehow her lower body became one of a serpent. Or maybe it was just because she was with snakes or snake-skin in every painting of her. Later, Lamia became plural, the Lamiai. The Lamiai murdered children. So now, Lamya- Lamia- had the lower body of a serpent. She slithered towards the sleeping half-siblings and...

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I snapped awake, having heard Val scream. I turned and she was leaning forward, holding her stomach with a bloody red hand. Her black hair was splattered with blood, as was her clothes. "Val, Val," I said as I leaned closer, trying to figure out what happened. "What happened to you?"

"Lamya, Percy. Lamya." She said in a sing-song voice. "Lamya, Lamya, Lamya." She started to sway her head as she continued to say "Lamya" over and over again.

"Val! Snap out of it!" I snapped. Her saying "Lamya" repeatedly got annoying.

"You really should stop calling me that." She replied. She continued saying Lamya.

I rolled my eyes. Probably should call a mental hospital. "Valerie Jackson! Come back to reality!"

"You really should stop calling me that." She repeated. Back to saying Lamya. Yup. A mental hospital is needed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I practically yelled. I pulled her hair so her head looked up then let go.

Her head continued to look at the stars then slowly turned to my direction. "You really shouldn't have 

done that, brother." Her pupils were inside her head- what I mean is that all you could see was white. "You really, really shouldn't have done that." Her pupils returned to their normal place. "A god will turn against someone,

"But _His_ reign has only begun." She stated. "A god will turn against someone... A god will turn against... A god will turn... A god's will... A god... A-a-a-a..." She fainted. Her hand fell to her side and I saw the damage done.

Normally, you wouldn't be in nature when you get shot. But this isn't normally.

Valerie had several gunshots in the stomach and one in her head.

"Help me..." Someone whispered, though it wasn't Valerie or Enella. "Please help..."

"Perc... Pier... Pierce..." Valerie whispered.

God, why did this have to happen in the middle of the night and when we were in the woods? I don't even think there's a river or stream nearby... I guess I'd better carry her to a hospital. Now, how am I supposed to explain what we were doing in the woods without adult supervision?

-_Hospital-_

"What's your name?" A doctor asked me as another doctor and some nurses wheeled Valerie into the ER room.

I really didn't trust anyone with my real name so I told the doctor another one. "Pierce Jackson,"

"And the girl? She your sister?" He wondered as he wrote down something on his clipboard.

"Yes. Her name is Val," I replied. I thought of some fake story to explain why I brought her here alone without our parents. "Our parents died. She wanted to go camping like our parents did with us. We fell asleep and I woke up to her screaming." Well, the last part was true.

"Uh-huh. She'll be out in a few hours. It'll be a while until she can leave the hospital, though. Like a few weeks." The doctor stated.

Well, looks like I'm gonna be taking her out a bit early.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

_"Doctor Samad," A nurse shouted. "The Jackson girl- she's gone!"_

I woke up and sighed. Wait. _"Jackson girl"_? As far as I knew, I was the "Jackson girl" but something told me that the nurse was saying that only one hour ago. I couldn't be the person she was talking about... so who was she talking about?

I shook off my feeling of uncertainty and started to walk again. It was Dawn and I wanted to be on the move as much as possible. "It's summer, at least. More time for me to be moving."

I stood and...

Blackness once more.

-later-

_Where am I? _I turned around, staring at my surroundings. I was in nature, for sure. But where in nature?

Groaning, I rubbed my head. There was something sticky... Oh gods! Blood! I was bleeding! ... Why did I say "gods," plural? "I must becoming insane... Now I'm talking to myself! I think I need a mental hospital..."

I had no idea where to go. So I walked South- yes, that's where I need to go. South. Free the slaves.

Hopefully I wasn't too late.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

One hour since I took Valerie from the hospital, about a day since I left camp, and only two or three days since Enella was found and I've had enough of these newly found Demigods- the ones who had Cassandra Jackson as their mother, anyway. My arms were tired and Valerie still hadn't even stirred. They had removed the bullets and were thinking someone wanted to murder her so they sent some DNA and the bullets to some crime lab. She still looked like before, except for the bandages wrapped around her head and stomach. You'd think I'd be able to carry her since she looked thin, but never judge a book by it's cover.

"Tobin..." Valerie whispered, stirring. "Raelyn... The gods... They're real, aren't they?"

I wasn't sure what to say, really. "Yes, the gods are real." I finally said. I don't know what could make her think I was Tobin.

She slowly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but instead of saying something like "so I'm really Poseidon's daughter," she said, "Who are you?"

My mouth was hanging open and she was lucky I didn't drop her. "Val, don't you know?"  


Valerie stared at me in confusion. "Who's Val?"

Oh gods.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Enella walked South, slowly making her way to Gettysburg. It would be a while, though, herself not even near the New York/New Jersey border. So we will go back to her when something interesting happens, besides that she believes that her quest is to free the slaves- which have been free for a while now- and that she was still living in the 1800s.

I turned to the place where Percy and Valerie were. They were sitting now, Valerie questioning everything he said- _"Who's Poseidon?", "What's a Gorgon?", "Who's Tobin?"- _and Percy getting a pounding headache. Then Valerie started to pick at the bandages around her stomach and it took a while for Percy to stop her. I really think that little Valerie was making him go crazy. Finally, Percy gave up and they started to walk again.

_I can't believe she got amnesia._ Percy was thinking. I still don't know how I do this stuff. _And at all times, she _had_ to get it _now.

I chuckled. Yes, she _had_ to get amnesia _now._ It is her fate along with her half-sister's.

Percy's head jerked up, toward where I would be if I was able to be seen. Had he heard me? He shook his head and continued walking.

_What happened to my brother?_ Valerie wondered.

Her brother. Which one? Percy or Percy Jackson? Oh, why did they happen to have the same nickname and last name? I mean, Pierce Jackson or Percy Jackson?

_Percy. Perseus._ Valerie thought, as if answering me. _Why is he dead?_

OK... Totally uncalled for...

I focused on Percy. His heart was beating. He wasn't dead. Unless she was talking about, dead, as in no emotion. But he still had emotion. He was worried and he was frustrated. Worried that he would have the burden of letting Valerie die while he was with her and frustrated that she had amnesia then.

Percy is not dead. So what was Valerie talking about?

_My full brother. Why is he dead?_ Valerie corrected.  


Ah. Pierce. He died fighting for freedom, Valerie. Freedom for the slaves.

_I barely remember him._ Valerie sounded like she wanted to cry, but she didn't look like she wanted to show that she was weak. _Why did he have to die?_

He wasn't protected. His pendant would have helped him survive if he had it during that battle. But he's all right. You'll see him in time.

_But when? When will I get to see him? I don't want to die, but I want to see him._

You'll see him soon, my dear. But not through the face of Death. I promise.

A lone tear fell down her right cheek. She leaned her head on Percy's left shoulder. He looked surprised but placed a comforting arm around her. The bond of siblings can never be broken as far as I've seen.

"Father, can't we help comfort the girl?" I asked.

"I'll ask Hades to bring me Pierce." The suited, bearded man behind me said. He walked away.

I stayed and stared at the children of Poseidon and the girl that was so close to me. I sat down and cried.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I over heard Zeus and Hades talking with each other through Iris Messaging.

"I don't know why I would help you, Zeus." Hades said.

"No, not me. My daughter along with the boy's full sister." Zeus replied. "His sister was saying that she barely remembers him and wondering when she could see him again yet not be dead."

Hades paused. "You're talking about the half-brother of the runaway, correct? The half-brother of one of my Demigod children?"

"Yes, that boy." Zeus confirmed.

Why didn't they just say the names? It would be so much easier to follow that way.

The Lord of the Dead sighed. "I'll have Persephone help me."

"Good." Zeus said then someone cut the connection.

Hades summoned me. I still haven't figured out how, but it just felt like I was being teleported.

"Yes, Lord Hades?" I wondered as I bowed.

"Spying on me again, have we?" Hades said. I opened my mouth to protest but he motioned for me to stop talking. "It doesn't matter. Lady Persephone will be here soon. Tell me, do you want a different body or your own?"

Wait. _I_ was the boy they were talking about? Well, I'm not really a boy but you get what I mean. "My own, Lord Hades." I answered

Persephone appeared, as lovely as ever. She didn't say anything, just look at Hades, who nodded, and they both touched/grabbed one of my shoulders.

At first, their hands had gone trough me but soon I could actually feel their hands. _Feel_ them. I could _feel!_ I haven't been able to feel for _145 years!_ "What are you doing?" I forced myself to ask. Not that I didn't want to be able to feel and such...

They didn't answer. They just made their grips firmer until I was alive. As I was beginning to be whisked away to above ground, I saw a face of a blond haired girl. She had to be twenty-four but it only felt like yesterday I saw her, twenty, waving good-bye as Jacob, myself and others went off to war.

I opened my mouth to say her name but no sound came out. I was already in a wood of some sort.

"Percy?" Someone asked.

I turned around and saw them.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Percy, my half-brother, was the one who spoke. "Percy?"

Percy, my full brother, turned. His face changed from surprised to confused. "Who are you two? Why do you look like me? Where am I? What happened? When is it?"

"1, I'm Perseus/Percy Jackson, son of the god Poseidon and Sally Jackson; this is Valerie Jackson, daughter of the god Poseidon and Cassandra Jackson- we are only half-siblings through Poseidon. 2, I have no idea why, but so far, Valerie and Enella, who is missing, have mistook me for you. 3, some woods, no idea where. 4, no idea what happened to you- as far as I know, you died over a century ago. 5, it's early June of 2007." Percy answered.

"And that explains everything." Pierce rolled his eyes, then his face got serious. "En? Is she alright? And 

since when did I have another sister?"

"We don't know, Pierce." I said. The two people nicknamed Percy looked at me. "And I was born the day before Mom died."

Pierce's eyes fell upon my bandages. "Are you all right, Va?" He walked over and placed my other arm around him. Less than two minutes of knowing him and I already had my own nickname from him.

I nodded weakly.

"She took bullets to the stomach and one in her head. She had amnesia until now. She said Lamya when I asked her who did it to her." Percy replied. "We somehow found a hospital and they removed all the bullets that were stuck then I took her out of her bed, tried to help her get her memory back, walked, and then we're here."

I felt something near the areas of the bullets. I let go of my brothers and my left hand grabbed my stomach while my right reached for my head. My eyes closed shut and then I opened them again, getting a feeling that I wasn't completely in control.

"His reign has only begun..." I said, rocking back and forth. "He is about to rise. Gods turned mortal... Destruction... The Chosen One... Fail to save... Life gone... A god will turn... Death here... No Man's Land... Help me... Help... Save Little Brittan... Show the truth... Enella... Civil War... Death here..." I blinked my eyes suddenly aware of what I said. I tried to make it sound more sensible- even though I was technically older than Percy and I think Pierce also since I was alive longer than him, I didn't want to make myself look like a fool in front of my brothers. "He is about to rise. His reign has only started. Goddess turned mortal. There will be destruction because of the Chosen One. I will fail to save her. Her life is gone. A god will turn against her. Thanatos is here. She is in No Man's Land in the Civil War. Help me save Little Brittan. Show her the truth. Enella is in the Civil War. Where death is."

I stood up and suddenly my brothers removed my bandages, Pierce undoing the stomach ones while Percy did the ones on my head. I opened my mouth to ask why they were doing that but when the bandages were gone I knew. My wounds were gone. The hole in my shirt was gone also. The only thing left was dry blood.

"What happened?" I wondered.

Pierce looked upwards. "She was a goddess. Little Brittan. Brittany." He gave a faint smile. "She was a Demigod at first. Her father turned her into a goddess. And then she became human again..."

Percy looked at me and I shrugged, telling him that I had no idea what Pierce meant. Percy shook his head. "We have to get going. Save Brittany and Enella."

Pierce nodded and then he took the lead, changing directions to South. "En's at Gettysburg."

Percy and I shrugged then followed him.


	6. Author Note

**This is my default author note.**

**The following story has either been discontinued because of the following:**

**I have run out of ideas**

**I have lost interest in the topic**

**I am caught up in a different story I am writing**

**I am stuck**

**I have forgotten all about it**

**I have little or no reviews for it**

**I can only think of ideas for a different story**

**I don't have time for it**

**Or a different reason that I can't think of.**

**Thank you any reviewers and readers for staying with me this long even if I cannot be there for you by continueing this story.**

**I know I sound sappy. Deal with it.**

**But stll, thanks.**

**This story may be continued one day or completely revised as a new one. I am not sure.**

**Thank you again~**

**~Anily and co.~**


End file.
